Overwatch: Agent Alfred
by DewElr
Summary: AU: A 26 year old British Overwatch Agent man named Alfred May Turner has had enough of this petras act ban. The Talon is out there terrorizing the world, and someone needs to take a stand. Will Alfred bring back Overwatch for good, and distinguish the Talon and bring them to justice?


A 76 year old Lena Oxton and a 75 year old Emily is in an empty room with one person on the other side. They were talking face to face.

"Thank you for being Mrs. Oxtons" the guy said

"We're honored to be here" Emily said

"My name is Billy"

"Nice to meet you billy" Emily said as the two shook hands

"So what is this interview about?" Lena asked

"It's about Alfred Turner, were making a movie about his legacy and all"

Lena eyes were widen and they were a bit down

"Alfred?...oh I…..how long when i last saw him?"

"We want to get the best and possible accurate biopic about him, so please try to remeber" he said

"You might wanna take to Lena. She and Alfred knew each other for a long time" Emily said

"Lena, why don't you tell us how did you two meet. Why dont we start that?" Billy said

"Well it was about 60 years ago. We were in our 2nd year of high school"

(60 years ago, 2066)

16 year old Alfred May Turner was sitting in the lunch table all by himself eating, with no friends. No students even tried to interact with him. Everything changed when a 16 year old Lena Oxton saw the boy. She had brown long hair, brown eyes. She sat across from him and smiled.

"Hi there" Lena said as she smiled

Alfred just looked at her

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Why is that so important?" he asked

"You should make friends"

"Why should i have friends, " he said in a bit angry tone

"Hmmmm do you mind if you tell me what's wrong?" Lena asked

Alfred stood silent for a bit until he broke it.

"How would you feel when you make friends then later they will only use you that you some type of tool?"

"Oh..I see what you mean. I'm Sorry to hear that." Lena said

So do you mind telling me your name" she asked

"Alfred...Alfred Turner" he said

"Nice to meet you Alfred" she said "i'm Lena Oxton

"So where are you from?" she asked

"Liverpool. This is my first time being in London" he said

"So what are you dream?" Lena asked

"My dream is to become a great musician, and also get into Overwatch"

"Really luv?, that's my dream as well" she said

"Really that's cool. I guess we have something in common"

"Yeah luv."

"I really love Mercy. She can fly and has the ability to revive people from low energy" he said

"Me too"

During the whole lunch time, the two were talking in the tables, talking about Overwatch, life, classes, dreams, etc. When the bell rang, it was time for the two to go onto their sepreate ways for now.

"Bye Lena it's great meeting you" Alfred said as he gose to the corridor

"Good meeting you to luv" she said as she ran to the other corridor

After school, the two meet up again in front of the school.

"Hey Lena, you wanna go hang out after school?" he asked

"Ya luv i'll take you to the best Ice Cream place in London" she offered

"Ok….I'll walk with you" he said

After a few months of interacting and talking, the two became very close friends. As the two go out to have ice cream every other day. The two studied together, they eat lunch together, they ever went to school together. But in this particular day, will change Alfred forever.

"Lena, how long we've been friends?"

"I say about 3 or 4 months" she replied

"Well since we've been best friends for a while, I would love to do the honor. Will you go on a date with me and be my boyfriend?" he proposed

Lena was shocked to hear that.

"Yes, i would love to go on a date and be your boyfriend" she said as the two hugged and ended with the two kissing .

"I love you Lena Oxton"

"I love you too Alfred Turner"

The couple were holding hands on their way to the ice cream shop to pay for Ice Cream as they got thier ice cream, the two were licking it.

After graduating from High School, the two enlisted to be in both were participated The Uprising in London. Null Sector 7 began their uprise in London. Mission was to compromised Null Sector 7 and keep stability low. Couple years after the uprising in London the two wake up, feeling good in the same bedroom. Then in 2070, Alfred began his musical tour. He formed the band, ARGA. The band was signed into a record company called. Queen Mary II Records. After releasing their first album, it became a hit in the world. After making another album, it was another hit. Making enough money to go on tour of the world.

"Good morning Lena , did you sleep well?"

"I guess" she said in a unfamiliar tone

Alfred turned around

"LEna are you ok. You seem to be off with me"

"Yeah, its nothing,"

"It must be something them"

Alfred walked up to her and sitting down onto the bed

"You can tell me. I'm not an idiot. We've been dating for the last 6 years, and we both trust each other very much. If it's the tours, then i'll cancel it and promise to spend more time with you"

"No, it's not the tours Alfred. I support you and your band. Its just that, Well I do love you very much Aflred. I really do, but I don't think I can go on pretending to be like this anymore" she said

Alfred just stood in silent

"Lena….are you trying to tell me that you are…..a homosexual?'

Lena nodded

"I see"

"Alfred I hope you're not mad at me

"No, somehow i just knew you were gay, but somehow I knew. Lena I don't mind you being gay. You're life is going to be very difficult. That's what i'm worried about.

The two hugged each other.

Lena X Alfred 2066 - 2072

(2075)

1 year before present day, Alfred was knocking on Lena's apartment, she opened the door, she had short brown hair and it is spiky.

"Hey Lena"

Alfred"

The two hugged eachother. Lena invited him in as he was asked to help unpack her stuff and put into the apartment.

"So what do you think?" she asked

"You look like a butchy lesbian" he said

"Not this luv, the apartment" she said

"Oh it's really nice. YOu got a nice view, got an AC, and you got a nice porch" he said

"Ya, but help me unpack these"

AFter 4 hours of unpacking, the two celebrated as they poured champagne.

(Lena's Perspective)

A day after that, Lena woke up from her bed. After eating breakfast, and brushing her teeth, she goes out for the day to do her daily running to the nearest starbucks, while using her chrono accelerator. Upon arriving at the Starbucks, she was opening the door in front of a red hair girl. Lena looked at her seeing how attractive she was.

"thanks" she said

Lena kept staring at her as she followed her. After ordering the drinks she then noticed her wallet fall into the ground.

Lena grabbed the wallet and spoke up

"excuse me you dropped your wallet" she said

"oh thank you" she said as she took the wallet

"my name is Lena Oxton"

"I'm Emily Smith" she said. "wanna sit down with me?" she asked

Lena was shaking nervously "uh sure" she smiles

Lena sat across from Emily. The two were talking. Lena was talking about her life, and also talked about Alfred and the times she dated him. Emily was also talking about her life and where she went to school.

"So you seeing an guys yet?" Lena asked

"Oh nah, I'm gay" she said

"Really, I'm Bisexual" she said

"Thats cool" she said

"You know Emily, I really like you. You're very pretty, and feminine. I like that in a girl." she said

"I like when girls who dress butchy, and very dominate" she said

The two just stared for a few second and after that, the two share a passionate kiss.

"Hey i gotta get going, I gotta feed the cats" she said

"Ok"

"Heres my number" Emily givers her a paper of her phone number

"Text me ok" she said as she winks . Then she lefts.

Lena walks the otherside of the exit and shouts.

"YES! I GOT HER NUMBER"

As she jogs back to her home with happiness.


End file.
